Simply Beauty
by Mrs.RizkaChoi
Summary: Ketika cinta datang malu-malu pada Lee Donghae dan Choi Jiwon


**SIMPLY BEAUTY**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae x Choi Jiwon (HaeJi)**

 **Other Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran**

 **Summary :** Ketika cinta datang bersama sebuah senyuman yang menyambut hangat.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting-Tongg

Dengan bergegas seorang Namja tampan membuk pintu apartemen sahabatnya itu. Dan terdapat seorang Yeoja bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih menatapnya dan tidak lama tersenyum dan membukukan badannya.

" Anyeo " sapanya ramah.

" Ah.. Jiwon-ssi " ucap Namja tampan berkulit putih yang tak lain bernama Donghae setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Jiwon tersenyum ramah pada Sahabat sekaligus rekan di Super Junior Oppanya yang tak lain Choi Siwon.

" mari masuk " ajak Donghae.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? " tanya Jiwon sambil menaruh sekantung plastik buah-buahan yang dibelinya tadi dijalan di atas meja bar.

" sudah lebih baik, badannya demam tadi ketika latihan dan mengeluh sakit kepala. Sepertinya Siwonnie kelelahan, tapi saat ini ia sedang istirahat " ucap Donghae duduk di bangku yang disediakan didekat mini bar itu.

Jiwon ikut duduk disebelah Donghae sambil mengupas buah yang dibawanya tadi. " Siwon Oppa memang terlalu sibuk belakangan ini, bahkan untuk beristirahat saja sangat sulit " gumam Jiwon dengan lesu mengingat kesibukan kakanya yang sangat padat.

" Ya.. Dan lagi obat semangatnya pun tak kalah sibuk dengannya " ucap Donghae.

Jiwon mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Namja tampan dengan mata indah dihadapannya.

Donghae yang menatap wajah Yeoja dihadapannya tengah mengerutkan keningnya pun segera tertawa dan melanjutkan ucapannya " Haahaa.. Maksudku itu Kyunnie "

Mendengar penjelasan Donghae, Jiwon pun ikut tersenyum. Matanya menangkap wajah tampan yang sedang tertawa riang. Wajahnya yang penuh kedamaian semakin terlihat tampan dan menyengkan ketika tertawa. -DEGG- Jiwon menahan nafasnya ketika dirasakan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan kencang hingga menimbulkan warna rona pink di pipi putihnya

Donghae yang melihat semburan rona pink di pipi putih Jiwon pun sontak segera menundukan wajahnya menahan detak jantungnya yang tak juga beraturan.

Jiwon kembali mengupas buah yang sejak tadi dilakukannya sambil terus mengatur detak jantungnya. " Aauu " teriak Jiwon tiba-tiba.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan Jiwon segera mengangkat kepalamya dan menatap Jiwon disebelahnya sedang menggenggam jarinya yang berdarah akibat terkna pisau. Donghae segera meraih tangan Jiwon dan mengarahkannya pada mulutnya, dengan segera Donghae mengisap darah dijemari tangan Jiwon.

" Ashh " rintih Jiwon sedikit perih dan juga terkesima dalam waktu berasamaan ketika melihat dengan cepat Donghae meraih tangannya dan menghisap darah yang mengalir dari jarinya.

Setelah selesai Donghae segera beranjak bangun dan mengambil kotak P3K didalam lemari tempat biasa Siwon menaruhnya. Dengan cekatan Donghae mengobati luka Jiwon dan membalutnya lembut.

Jiwon yang diperlakukam sangat manis itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona sangat merah dengan perlakuan Namja yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan berdebar.

" Cha.. Sudah selesai " kata Donghae dan menatap Jiwon dengan senyuman khasnya yang sangat tampan.

" Gomawo Oppa " jawab Jiwon.

" Ne.. Lain kali berhati-hati sedikit. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka " ucap Donghae sambil menatap Jiwon.

Mendengar ucapan Namja tampan dihadapannya itu pun sontak kembali membuat debaran jantungnya tak karuan dan membuat rona merah pipinya.

Donghae yang melihat semburan rona diwajah Jiwon pun segera teringat ucapannya tadi yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Donghae sedikit menyesal dengan sikapnya barusan yang membuat Jiwon tertunduk, bukan karna apa-apa, hanya saja Donghae takut terlalu frontal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada adik sahabatnya itu, karna memang kedekatan mereka belum lama terjalin walau persahabatan Siwon dan Donghae sudah lama terjalin.

Donghae meraih kembali tangan Jiwon, dan mengusapnya pelan hingga sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

" Wonnie " teriak sebuah suara lembut dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki apartement. Seketika langkah kakinya terhenti melihat Hyung dan calon adik iparnya sedang berduaan di mini dapur sambil berpegangan tangan.

Jiwon dan Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun memperhatikan tangan mereka sontak segera melepaskannya dan tertunduk malu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang sepertinya sedang dilanda jatuh cinta itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jiwon yang merasa canggung segera mengikuti calon Kaka Iparnya diikuti Donghae.

" Wonnie " ucap Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang besar milik Siwon sambil mengusap rambut kelam kekasihnya.

" Siwonni sudah tidak apa, dia demam mungkin kelelahan " ucap Donghae.

" Mianhe Wonnie, aku terlalu sibuk " ucap Kyuhyun pelan ditelinga Namja berlesung pipi itu dan mengecup keningnya perlahan karna takut membangunkannya.

Siwon membuka mata kelamnya secara perlahan ketika pendengarannya mendengar suara yang selalu dirindukannya.

" Baby " ucap Siwon

" Hyung " ucap Kyuhyun dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. " kenapa Hyung bisa sakit? Apa hyung tidak makan dengan baik? Pasti hyung juga tidak istirahat dengan baik " cerocos Kyuhyun dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

" Hyung selalu melakukan sesuai yang kau ucapkan Baby.. Hanya saja sepertinya hari ini terlalu lelah " ucap Siwon melepaskan pelukan kekasih cantiknya. " Aku sudah tak apa "

" Ne.. BabyKyu Oppa.. Siwon Oppa hanya kelelahan " ucap Jiwon merangkul Kyuhyun.

" Lagi pula ada aku disini " ucap Donghae

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dan Jiwon secara bergantian, lalu tersenyum.

" Aku lapar, apa kalian bisa membelikanku sesuatu? "

" Ne, BabyKyu Oppa. Kau ingin makan apa? Kau pasti sangat lelah juga " ucap Jiwon lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap adik ipar kesayangannya dengan lembut. " Gomawo Jiwon-ssi, aku memang sangat lelah dan lapar "

" Kau selalu lapar Kyu, lihat tubuh mu yang semakin sexy itu " ucap Donghae dan segera mendapatkan evil smirk.

" Baiklah, aku akan membelikan makanan untuk kalian " ucap Jiwon.

" Gomawo Jiwon " ucap Siwon.

" Hae Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengantar Jiwon? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Eh.. Ia, aku akan mengantarnya " ucap Donghae dengan senyuman mengembang.

Mereka pun berpamitan untuk pergi.

" Hyung.. kau sepertinya harus bersiap menjadikan Hae Hyung adik iparmu " ucap Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Siwon.

" Hem.. aku sudah siap sejak dulu Baby "

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sandarannya dan menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

Siwon tertawa dan menyentil hidung manjung kekasihnya itu. " Aku sudah tau jika Jiwon menyukai Hae, begitupun sebaliknya. Hanya tinggal bagaimana mereka menyatakan saja "

" Hem.. Apa perlu kita membantunya? "

" Anni Baby.. biarkan mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta secara bertahap, agar hubungan mereka kelak lebih kuat " jelas Siwon. " Sebaiknya kamu memikirkan hubungan kita saja " goda Siwon dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

" Cha.. Makanan sudah datang " ucap Jiwon setelah memindahlan berbagai makanan ke atas piring dan membawanya keatas meja makan kecil. Mereka pun segera berkumpul dimeja makan mengelilingi.

" Selamat makan " ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

" Baby.. berdoa dulu " ucap Siwon dan membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Donghae dan Jiwon hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Selesai berdoa mereka pun segera melahap makanan sambil berbincang kecil.

" Hyung makan yang banyak ne "kata Kyuhyun memberikan potongan daging ke sendok Siwon.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya itu yang selalu bikin sirik.

" Hae Oppa juga harus banyak makan, kalian kan selalu mempunyai aktifitas yang luar biasa " ucap Jiwon memberikan potongan daging ke atas sendok Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum menerimanya dan segera melahapnya. Melihat itu Jiwon kembali tersenyum.

" Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu Jiwonnie " ucap Donghae menyuapi Jiwon sepotong daging.

Jiwon membuka mulutnya perlahan ketika sumpit Donghae berada dihadapannya, otomatis kembali rona pink menghiasi wajahnya ketika Jiwon melahap suapan makanan dari Donghae dan juga tindakan Donghae yang menghapus sisa bumbu dari daging yang menempel di ujung bibir Jiwon dengan jarinya.

" Hati-hati " ucap Donghae.

Sedangkan pasangan Wonkyu hanya saling bertatapan melihat dua orang dilanda cinta ini, biasanya mereka yang akan diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang lain dan para member, namun sepertinya kali ini mereka yang hanya dapat sirik melihat keromantisan insan dihadapannya.

Selesai makan malam mereka pun bercengkrama sebentar sebelum Siwon berpamitan kembali istirahat karna kepalanya kembali sakit.

" Hemm.. Hae, boleh aku minta tolong? " ucap Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

" Wae Siwonnie? "

" Boleh anter Jiwon pulang.. ini sudah terlalu malam "

" Aku tak apa Oppa " jawab Jiwon.

" Kau ingin buat Oppamu tak tenang dengan membiarkan dongsaenya pulang sendiri di malam hari? "

" Ne Jiwon-ssi.. lebih baik kau diantar Hae Hyung " timpal Kyuhyun.

" Tenang Siwonnie, aku akan mengantar Jiwon sampai rumah. Tak akan kubiarkan dia pulang sendiri " ucap Donghae dan milirik Jiwon disebelahnya.

" Gomawo Hyung " pamit Siwon.

.

.

.

" Hae Hyung " panggil Wookie ketika melihat Hyung Ikannya yang asik dengan ponselnya sejak tadi.

Beberapa dari mereka hanya saling melirik melihat Ikan kesayangan mereka yang belakangan ini selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tak bisa berjauhan dari benda kotak itu, bahkan beberapa dari mereka hanya ikut tersenyum melihat Donghae senyam senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya.

" Yak.. Lee Donghae " panggil Heechul menepuk Donghae.

" Ahh.. Ne.. Ne.. " jawab Donghae yang terkejut dengan tepukan Heechul lalu menatap member yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" Sepertinya Hae hyung sedang jatuh cinta? " ucap Wookie

" Ne.. Aku bahkan beberapa kali memdengarnya bernyanyi lagu cinta " lanjut Kangin.

" Aish.. kalian masih mau menggoda Donghae atau kembali membahas latihan besok? " lerai Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Ne.. kita harus fokus latihan buat acara Super Show terakhir kita " ucap Leeteuk. Ucapan Leeteuk membuat beberapa member menundukan kepalanya ketika harus mengingat banyaknya member yang vacum sementara karna menjalankan wajib militer.

" Cha.. kita harus semangat, jika kita seperti ini, bagaimana ELF bisa merasakan kebahagian dikonser besok. Yang ada mereka akan semakin sedih dan berat membiarkan kami mengikuti wajib militer, dan itu sama saja membuat kami yang menjalani Wajib Militer ikut terbebani. Bagaimana pun ELF adalah separuh jiwa kita " ucap Donghae.

" Ne.. " lanjut Siwon " Mari kita berikan yang terbaik buat separuh jiwa kita " lanjut Siwon memberi semangat, dan berhasil.

Semua mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. " Super Junior.. Ooeeoo.. "teriak mereka bersamaan.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung besar, tak berapa lama wajah tampannya menyunggingkan senyuman sangat indah.

" Mianhe Oppa merepotkan mu " jawab Yeoja cantik itu.

Donghae memberikam senyum manisnya pada Yeoja dihadapannya. " Aku tak merasa di repotkan. Bahkan aku senang melakukannya. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, karna sudah mengajakmu pergi " ucapnya dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang.

Jiwon ikut tersenyum pada Namja tampan dihadan dihadapannya. " Annio Oppa.. Aku senang, lagi pula aku tak ada kegiatan hari ini " jawabnya.

Donghae kembali menatap Yeoja dihadapannya dengan lembut tepat dimatanya " Cha.. kita berangkat sekarang? "

" Ne " jawab Jiwon dengan senyum manisnya.

Donghae pun meninggalkan kampus megah tempat Jiwon kuliah. Ya, selesai latihan tadi Donghae segera meluncur pergi untuk menjemput Jiwon di Ehwa Universitas, untuk mengajak Jiwon menemaninya ke Haru hari ini.

" Bagaimana latihannya Oppa? Pasti melelahkan? "

" Ne " jawab Donghae " Hanya saja kami tidak merasakan itu, karna kami melakukan itu dengan hati kami " ucap Donghae sambil sesekali menatap Jiwon dibangku sebelahnya. " karna kami melakukan itu untuk orang yang mencintai kami dan kami cintai " jawab Donghae lagi

Jiwon membalas senyuamn Donghae dan mengerti mengapa Siwon selalu bersikeras ikut latihan atau performance bersama Super Junior walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, dan menyempatkan waktu untuk itu, bahkan ketika Siwon Oppa kembali dengan tubuh lelah akan selalu terlihat sebuah binar bahagia disetiap matanya.

" Tetap jaga kesehatan, bagaimanapun aktifitas kalian sangat padat. Terlebih kalian akan melakukam wajib militer "

Donghae mengangguk. " Ne.. Aunty " goda Donghae.

" Oppaa " ucap Jiwon kesal selalu diledek seperti itu oleh Donghae sejak tau Kyuhyun suka memanggilnya Aunty ketika bersama Bugsy.

" Cha.. Sudah sampai " ucap Donghae menghentikan mobilnya.

Jiwon bersiap melepas seatbeltnya ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

" Biar aku saja " ucap Donghae dan melepaskan pengait pengaman itu, lalu dengan cepat keluar mobilnya menuju pintu penumpang tempat Jiwon duduk dan membukakannya. " Silakan.. " ucap Donghae seraya membukukan badannya sedikit ketika Jiwon keluar.

Melihat itu rona merah di pipi Jiwon segera menyembul karna malu diperlakukan seperti itu, terlebih banyak mata memandang mereka dari dalam cafe itu. Jiwon mencubit perut Donghae ketika melewatinya.

" Aauu " rintihnya namun dengan gelak tawa dan berjalan mengiringi Jiwon.

" itu terlalu sweet Oppa, aku tak ingin mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari ELF " ucap Jiwon.

" mereka tak akan menatapmu tajam, karna mereka tau kau adik Choi Siwon yang cantik "goda Donghae lagi.

" Chessy Oppa " ucap Jiwon memutar matanya.

" Belajar dari Siwonnie " jawab Donghae dan kembali tertawa. Lagi, Donghae memperlakukan Jiwon sangat manis dengan cara membukakan pintunya dan mempersilakan Yeoja cantik itu masuk terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa mata masih menatap mereka, dan beberapa lainnya mengabadikan kedatangan mereka.

" Dekorasi yang bagus " ucap Jiwon melihat sekeliling tempat yang dipenuhi berbagai cindera mata.

" Waitt minutes " ucap Donghae dan segera masuk kedalam dapur.

Jiwon menatap cafe bernuansa romantis itu dengan seksama, nuansa romantis dan santai sangat mendominasi, sangat mencerminkan seorang Lee Donghae. Sesekali Jiwon memperhatikan gelang juga kalung-kalung indah yang tersusun rapi.

" Apa kau suka? " tanya Donghae yang sudah berada disebelah Jiwon.

Jiwon tersenyum manis " Ini sangat cantik " gumamnya menunjuk gelang berwarna silver.

" Pakailah " ucap Donghae.

" Mwo? Annio.. "

" Wae? " tanya Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan tanpa banyak bicara segera memakaikan gelang berwarna silver itu di pergelangan tangan Jiwon.

" Oppa tak usah "

" pakailah, sepertinya itu sangat cantik di pakai olehmu " ucap Donghae dengan senyuman manisnya " anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah karna kau mau menemaniku ke sini "

" Hem.. jika begitu sebaiknya kau sering-sering mengajakku kesini, agar aku dapat diberikan hadiah oleh mu " canda Jiwon.

" Kau tak perlu mengantarku pergi hanya untuk mendapatkan hadiah, karna aku akan sangat senang hati memberikannya untukmu " ucap Donghae.

Seketika rona merah kembali terlihat dipipi tirus Jiwon.

" Hae Oppa.. makanannya sudah siap " ucap salah seorang pelayan disana.

" Kajja.. Kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar " ajak Donghae mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan ragu tapi pasti Jiwon menyambut uluran tangan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Jiwon sempat sedikit bingung ketika Donghae melewati beberapa meja dicafe dan memasuki ruangan cafe yang menyatu dengan dapur.

" Kita tidak mungkin makan didalam, terlalu banyak orang disana " ucap Donghae yang mengerti dengan pikiran Jiwon.

Jiwon pun mengangguk paham.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai disebuah taman kecil dibelakang cafe yang sudah tersedia sebuah meja dan dua buah bangku yamg tersusin rapi dengan air juga makanan.

" Kita makan disini tidak apa kan? " tanya Donghae menatap Jiwon.

Jiwon memberikan senyum " Ne Oppa.. ini sangat indah " jawabnya.

Donghae pun menarik salah satu kursi untuk Jiwon dan mempersilakannya duduk, diikuti Donghae yang duduk dihadapannya. Mereka pun memeluai makan malamnya dengan obrolan santai dan nyaman.

.

.

.

Donghae meraih ponselnya dengan cepat ketika berdering, dan mengangkatnya dengan sumringah sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kerumunan.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Hae Hyung? Belakangan ini sering sekali memerima telfon atau pun menelfon dengan wajah berbinar " tanya Wookie.

" Dia sedang jatuh cinta " jawab Kyu santai sambil meminum airnya.

" Mwo? " ucap Wookie dan Hyuk berbarengan.

" mengapa wajah kalian seperti itu? Seperti tidak pernah mendengar kata Jatuh Cinta saja " omel Kyu.

" Ehm.. Apa kau ingin ku jemput? " tanya Hae.

" Anni Oppa.. aku bawa mobil sendiri "

" Baiklah aku akan menunggumu " ucapnya. " Hati-hati dijalaan "

" Ne "

Donghae segera menutup telfonnya dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

" Hem.. Siapa itu? " tanya Wookie.

" Eh.. Itu... Jiwon " jawab Hae dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

" Mwo? Kau dan Jiwon? " tanya Hyuk tak percaya.

" Anni.. Aku.. "

" Ish.. aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Siwon " ucap Hyuk yang memotong ucapan Donghae.

" Wae? " tanya Leeteuk.

" Karna dia pernah mengultimatumku untuk tidak mendekati adiknya, padahal aku yakin jika Jiwon menyukaiku "

-PLAKK-

Dengan cepat tangan Hae melandas di kepala kosong Eunhyuk.

" Wae? " tanyanya tanpa dosa. " Itu benar "

" Kau terlalu percaya diri Monkey " ucap Kyu.

" Ehm.. Teuki Hyung, apa besok kita ada jadwal? " tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk berfikir sejenal tentang jadwal para Dongsanegnya. " mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian, tapi tidak terlalu padat. Wae? "

Donghae hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Donghae meraih ponselsnya dan membuka salah satu sosial media miliknya. Tak berapa lama Donghae menaruh kembali ponselnya dengan sebal dengan wajah kesal.

" Kau kenapa Hyung? " tanya Kyu menghampiri Donghae yang duduk di ruang tengah Dorm.

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyu dan hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

" Kyu "

" Hemm.. " jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan PSP kesayngannya.

" Apa menurutmu Jiwon menyukaiku? " tanya Donghae dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menaruh barang kesayanganya itu lalu menatap Hyung Ikan ikannya. " Wae? "

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. " Anni.. Lupakan saja " ucapnya.

Kyuhyun yang sangat tau sifat Donghae yang tidak akan bercerita masalah pribadinya jika tidak ditanyakan pun memulai percakapan.

" Hyung.. Apa Hyung serius menyukai Jiwon? " tanya Kyuhyun menatap intens namja berkulit putih dan bermata indah itu.

" Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? "

" Hyung, bagaimanapun Jiwon adalah adik Siwon hyung kekasihku. Aku tak ingin calon adik iparku tersakiti oleh hyung ikan kesayanganku "

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimata caramelnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. " Aku mencintainya Kyu. Hanya saja.. "

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Donghae menunggu kelanjutannya.

" Hanya saja aku ragu "

" Ragu karna? "

" Aku ragu.. karna.. " Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya. " Aku merasa tidak pantas bersamanya, kau tau kan jika keluarga Siwon seorang Chaebol, sedangkan aku... "

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut bahu hyungnya. " Dan hyung adalah seorang Lee Donghae, member Super Junior yang sudah dikenal orang sedunia " lanjut Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

" Hyung.. kau mengenal Siwonnie dengan baikkan? Apa pernah Siwon membedakan kalian atau orang lain? "

" Anni " jawab Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Jiwon mempunya sifat yang hampir sama dengan Siwon hyung. Keluarga mereka mendidik anaknya untuk tidak menjadi orang yang sombong. Apa kau juga lupa bagaimana Keluarga Choi awalnya menolak hubunganku dengan Siwon? Dan bagaimana akhirnya mereka menyetujui hubungan kita karna mereka berfikir kebahagian anak mereka "

" Aku tau.. Tapi.. "

" Hyung, jika kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu sebaiknya kau jauhi Jiwon saja "

" Andwae! " ucap Donghae cepat. " Aku tak bisa "

" untuk apa kau mendekati Jiwon hanya ternyata hati hyung masih ragu, sedangkan Jiwon sendiri sedang menunggu kepastian hubungan kalian "

" Mwo? Kepastian? Hubungan kita? "

-PLAKK-

Sebuah bantal sofa melandas di kepala Donghae, Donghae pun mengusap kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Yak.. Lee Donghae.. bagaimana orang berfikir kau seorang yang romantis? Bahkan kau tak tau jika seseorang sedang menunggumu "

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Magnaenya yang semakin dewasa.

" Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, jemput Jiwon di konsernya " ucap Kyuhyun kembali menyalakan PSPnya yang terlantar.

" Ne " jawab Donghae sumringah dan mengecup pipi chubby magnae kesayangannya. " Gomawo " ucapnya.

" Yak! Lee Donghae.. kau bisa dibunuh Siwon jika ia melihatnya " omel Kyu yang tidak diiraukan Namja tampan itu.

Donghae menghentikan mobil sedan hitamnya tepat dihadapan Yeoja cantik bergaun hijau kekuningan yang tersenyum padanya. Donghae segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan membukakan pintu.

" Gomawo " ucapnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum membalasnya dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melaju.

" Bagaimana konsernya? "

" Menyenangkan " jawab Jiwon

Donghae mengangguk, dan seketika mereka pun terdiam.

" Ehm.. Mianhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu "

" Annio Oppa... aku tau kau masih sibuk latihan. Lagi pula ada banyak teman-temanku disana "

" Apa termasuk Namja yang berfoto bersamamu? " tanya Donghae cepat.

Seketika Jiwon terdiam dan mengatur nafasnya lalu tersenyum. " Ne Oppa.. dia hanya temanku saja "

" Lalu mengapa Siwon bertanya itu kekasihmu? "

Jiwon pun melirik Donghae disebelahnya yang sedang terlihat kesal namun tetap santai. " Aissh.. Oppa kan tau jika Siwon Oppa sangat jahil "

Donghae masih terdiam, sepertinya jawaban Jiwon tidak membuatnya tenang.

" Sudahlah.. Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bicara " ucap Donghae. Bagaimanpun dia sangat tau diri posisinya saat ini.

Jiwon menatap Namja tampan disebelahnya dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Merekapun terdiam beberapa saat.

" Oppa, bagaimana latihannya? " tanya Jiwon membuka percakapan.

" Seperti biasa " jawab Donghae singkat.

Jiwon kembali terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit didadanya melihat sikap Donghae yang seolah mengabaikannya.

Donghae sekilas menatap Jiwon disebelahnya yang berbicara, karna itu akan membuat emosinya tidak terkontrol dan menyakiti Yeoja disebelahnya.

" Apa kau sudah makan? " tanya Donghae sambil melirik Jiwon.

Jiwon hanya terdiam sambil terus menetap kearah jendela, perasaannya masih terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Donghae yang dingin terhadapnya.

" Jiwonn-ssi " panggil Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Jiwon.

" Ohh.. Ne " jawabnya.

" Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana jika kita mampir untuk makan? "

" Mianhe Oppa.. Aku sangat lelah " jawab Jiwon dan kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Donghae meminggirkan mobilnya ditepian lalu menatap Yeoja cantik disebelahnya.

" Apa kau marah? " tanya Donghae lembut dan menatap Jiwon disebelahnya. Bagaimana pun Donghae tau jika Jiwon tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Jiwon terdiam tak bergeming.

Donghae meraih tangan Jiwon dan mengusapnya perlahan " Mianhe.. Aku terlalu kasar "

Jiwon masih memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini air mata sudah tak lagi dapat ditahan oleh mata indahnya.

Melihat tetesan mengalir dipipi Jiwon, dengan cepat Donghae mengarahkan tubuh Jiwon kehadapannya. " Kau menangis? " tanya Donghae semakin merasa bersalah. Jiwon masih terdiam, hanya sesekali menghapus air matanya.

" Jeongmal Mianhe " ucap Donghae. " Aku.. Aku.. sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dan bersikap kasar. Sungguh " ucap Donghae lagi sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Jiwon. " Aku.. Akuu.. Hanya.. cemburu melihat.. ke..dekatannmu dengan namja lain " ucap Donghae.

Jiwon menatap Donghae dihadapannya. " Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya Oppa, kami hanya berteman " jelas Jiwon lagi.

" Tapi kalian berpose begitu mesra " jelas Donghae lagi.

Jiwon tersenyum tipis " Mesra? Bahkan foto Oppa dengan para Yeoja jauh lebih mesra dibandingkan itu " ucap Jiwon yang sedikit tersulut.

" Itu hanya sekedar profesional kerja, tidak lebih "

Jiwon melirik Donghae disebelahnya " lebih pun tidak apa, karna itu pilihan Oppa " ucap Jiwon meraih tasnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil Donghae. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak malam ini, entah mengapa sulit sekali mengontrolnya. Bahkan rasa cemburunya terhadap dancer dan juga para Yeoja kembali muncul.

Donghae ikut keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengejar Jiwon. " Jiwon.. Tunggu aku " panggil Donghae dan meraih tangan Jiwon.

" Aku lelah Oppa.. biarkan aku pergi " ucap Jiwon tanpa memandang Donghae dihadapannya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Jiwon. Donghae berlutut dihadapan Jiwon yang masih terus menangis malam itu.

" Jiwon-ssi.. Mianhe.. " ucap Donghae sambil berlutut dihadapan Jiwon dan menatap Yeoja dihadapannya lekat-lekat.

" Oppa.. apa yang kau lakukan.. cepat bangun " kata Jiwon melihat Donghae berlutut dihadapannya dan berusaha membangunkan Namja tampan itu.

Donghae menggeleng, dan meraih kedua tangan Jiwon dengan kedua tangannya dihadapan wajahnya. " Jiwon-ssi mianhe membuatmu terluka " ucap Donghae dengan serius sambil menatap mata kelam Jiwon tepat dimanik-manik matanya.

" Oppa "

" Kau tau, aku sangat cemburu ketika melihatmu bersama Namja lain. Itu membuatku tersakiti dan tampak bodoh " jelas Donghae.

Jiwon terdiam, membiarkan Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Kau tau kenapa aku begitu takut ketika Namja lain bersamamu? " tanya Donghae. Jiwon menggelengkan kepalanya. " Karna aku belum memilikimu seutuhnya "

Jiwon tersentak dengan ucapan Donghae, nafasnya nyaris saja terputus.

" Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersama Namja lain tanpa aku berada disampingmu, dan memberikan kesempatan kepada para Namja-Namja itu" ucap Donghae pasti.

Donghae menutup matanya sejenak, menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menatap Jiwon tepat dimatanya. " Jiwon-ssi.. Whould you be My Girlfriends? "

-DEGG- Seketika detak jantung Jiwon berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, ketika melihat tatapan tajam Donghae dan permintaannya.

" Aku tau, aku bukanlah seorang Namja hebat. Aku bukan seorang Namja yang sempurna, aku adalah aku, seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Yeoja dihadapannya. Yang berusaha menjadi Namja hebat dan terbaik untuknya "

Jiwon menggelengkan kepalanya, tetasan bening keluar dari mata kelamnya. Tapi kali ini bukan kesedihan, namun ini sebuah tangisan kebahagian.

" Mianhe karna aku baru mengucapkan itu, aku hanya takut jika nanti aku menjalani wajib militer akan membuatmu sedih. Namun.. " Donghae terdiam dan menatap Jiwon. " Namun.. meninggalkanmu tanpa status jelas denganku membuatku semakin tidak tenang. Apalagi melihat mu dikelilingi dengan para Namja yang bisa saja merebutmu dariku " jelas Donghae.

Donghae bangun dari tempatnya berlutut dan menghapus air mata yang menetes dipipi Yeoja yang dicintainya. " Jangan menangis.. itu membuatku sakit. Kau tak harus menjawabnya jika memang tidak... "

" I doo " jawab Jiwon cepat sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Donghae terdiam tidak bergeming mendengar ucapan Jiwon barusan untuk beberapa saat dan tersenyum lalu memeluk kekasih barunya dengan erat.

" Aku akan setia menunggumu Oppa, bahkan wajib militer tidak akan memisahkan kita " ucap Jiwon

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jiwon. Sepertinya sifat romantis Siwon sedikit menurun pada adiknya. " Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae "

" Nado Oppa " jawab Jiwon sambil mengusap lembut punggung Donghae.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jiwon lekat-lekat, menggenggam jemarinya dengan perlahan. Donghae memberikan senyuman manisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jiwon, hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya kecupan singkat saja bukti sebagai kepimilikan malam ini.

" Mulain malam ini, kau hanya milikku " ucap Donghae dengan senyum kebahagian. " Choi Jiwon hanya milik Lee Donghae "

Jiwon hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kekasihnya. " Oppa, kau sepertinya terlalu sering bermain dengan Siwon Oppa hingga alaynya Siwon Oppa saja sudah kau milikki "

Donghae menatap Jiwon " Tapi kau suka kan? "

Jiwon tersenyum dan menaruh tanganya dipinggang Donghae lalu mengecup pipinya. " Ne.. Aku suka apapun itu pada diri mu. Karna Lee Donghae milik Choi Jiwon " ucapnya.

Mereka pun berdua tertawa. Seperti bulan yang bintang yang terlihat malu melihat kedua insan dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

END


End file.
